


The Last Gunslinger of Zakuul

by myscribblings



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: The Emperor flees across the wasteland, and the gunslinger follows.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empress Vaylin is dead! But her story does not end there, as the Dark Tower appears to her spirit to give her a gift, if she is willing to give up what she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vaylin at the Gates to the Dark Tower](https://swtorramblings.tumblr.com/post/172811452070/prologue-to-the-last-gunslinger-of-zakuul-art-by)

They were gone, finally. Senya. Arcann. The Outlander. Vaylin was alone.

No, not quite alone. There was still a presence, the final dregs of her father. Not even her father, anymore. A broken thing, fleeing across the wastes, with her close behind, trying one last time to survive. The body he had in centuries past, but broken, scarred. Weak. Too weak finally to resist her. She smiled and pursued the final form of this ancient thing.

Its voice came out a hiss. "Daughter, no, do not do this."

"Why, Father? Why would I show you mercy? You never showed any to me, even after you brought about my death."

"I did not do that. The Outlander was responsible!"

She thought about that. "Yes, it was his hand that wielded the weapon. But I know it was you. I could feel it. You did this. To me. Your 'favorite'. You manipulated both of us, and didn't care which of us died. Well, now I have a bit of a surprise for you, 'Father'."

"No! I am the only thing keeping you whole! If you destroy me, you will soon follow!"

Her only answer was a blast of lightning, and another, and another. She did not stop until all that was left of the spirit of Vitiate, Valkorion, her father, her killer, was a black mark in the wastes.

She felt it immediately. He had finally told her the truth. He must have been desperate. This spirit form would not last. It would fade soon, and the last of her would finally be obliterated. She had no regrets. Better to face the dark then to remain beholden to him.

Still, the Outlander's mind was a dreary place to meet her end. Odessan, at least, had been beautiful. This place was as dark and broken as she imagined her own mind to be.

On a whim, she climbed the steps to the image of the Eternal Throne. In the end, it had been all she had. She could not let it go, she could not surrender, and she was not powerful enough to defeat her family. She was strong, but not strong enough.

She sat in the uncomfortable chair. They had all left her, her real family, Scorpio, the people of Zakuul. Fading into non-existence gave her time to think. Had she wanted freedom, the Throne, power over others? Or had she simply wanted this? An end to her pain by whatever means? She had said she didn't want to be saved. She had confronted her family, her father, to her destruction. She hadn't even tried to defend herself. Had it been what she wanted? She wasn't sure, and she didn't have time. She could see through her hands.

There was a rumble and she looked up. The tower hadn't been there before. She was sure of it. The great doors beckoned, asking her to leave behind what she was, become something else. She walked down the stairs again, as her body became slowly more transparent.

Leave behind what she was? What was she? The Empress? No, that was simply not true. He had told the truth about something else. She had not been worthy of the throne. No one so broken by that monster could be worthy. He had never wanted her to be, or her brothers. They would become a threat. She had never been the Empress.

The High Justice? She had been her brother's enforcer, even after he had killed Thexan. Perhaps his protector, certainly his servant. The one that did the hard work of carrying out his wishes while he remained behind. But, ultimately, he had discarded her, and, she thought with some pain, she had done the same to him. Abandoned him to the Outlander while she pursued their mother, before he had chosen to stand with Senya. No, she was no longer the High Justice, and, again, may have never been.

What was she? She looked back to the Throne, saw herself kneeling on the stairs. Accepting a weapon from her father. A scared little girl that had grown into a hate filled woman, but had never been able to leave the fear behind. A weapon for her father, a power that he could call on if he needed it. Too broken to be a true threat to him, but still powerful enough to be of use to him.

That's all she ever was. Her father's weapon. She turned back to the doors and placed the lightsaber, the image of the weapon he had given her, down before it. The doors opened slowly, showing a bright light beyond. A light that looked strangely familiar.

She stopped and considered. It was true, all she had wanted was freedom, and an end to her pain, to her fear. Whatever it took. Burning the galaxy was not too high a price. Neither was death. In the end, whatever had happened in that last battle, she would have been free, if Valkorion had not interfered. His power prevented her victory, and prevented her escape. Part of her had believed that the only escape was death.

This was another way. She stepped down, hard, on the lightsaber as she passed by, cracking the casing, a last insult to Valkorion. Resolutely, she walked through the great doors in the dark tower, and they closed behind her.


	2. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin opens her eyes in the arena, not realizing at first what she has done, or the terrible cost.

“Vaylin!”

She heard her mother. She was shouting her name. She didn’t know where she was, her eyes were tightly closed, her power was flowing. She had forgotten everything, for a moment. She had forgotten her mother, and her father. She felt them both watching her, now. What had happened?

What had she done?

She looked at the Knights. It was all rushing back to her, finally. She was training. She was knocked to the ground. She was angry, prideful of her power. She would show her parents what she could do. Punish the Knights for what they had done.

Now, they were scattered on the ground, like the carvings in her room. Pieces of wood fallen from the trees, there for her to shape in whatever way she liked.

Unlike wood, people broke.

What had she done?

She looked to her mother, who was kneeling near the Knight Captain. Vaylin could not tell if he was breathing through the crushed armor. He was bleeding, though. She and Senya turned to look at the Emperor, fearfully. He had turned and walked away, but they both knew that he had made a decision on what to do. And it would be terrible.

She began to cry. She did not understand what was happening. It was her fault. She deserved whatever he did. She would go quietly to whatever punishment was in store for her.

Suddenly, her mother’s arms were around her. Senya was whispering in her ear. “Run, Vaylin. I will hold them here. You have to run.”

She looked into her mother’s eyes, filled with tears like her own. She couldn’t leave her. She couldn’t fight. She was paralyzed. She was just a child, where could she run?

“Run!”

The Knights were coming to take her, and Senya was going to fight them. For her. She ran.

Again, she felt the Force rise to her desire. She ran, fast and far, without tiring. She felt like she was racing the wind. She left the arena falling away behind her. She could feel her father seeking her, seeking her mind, seeking her power. Instinctively, she swatted him away, not allowing him to strike at her. Still, it told him where she was. She had been running towards the swamp, but now she realized there was no place on Zakuul to hide from him. She needed to leave this world.

She needed to calm down. She had run from fear, but fear lead to mistakes. She couldn’t just run, she needed a plan, some way to leave. She had no idea how to fly a ship. She would never leave the space port on her own. What could she do? She was a child. She could not do this.

No. She was the Princess Vaylin. Whatever she did, she had authority. There were those that would help her, would follow her orders. She just had to find them. And she had to do it soon, before her father spread word.

The droids. The droids would help her. The Skytroopers would obey her commands, the Gemini might. There, that was it. She examined the threads of Fate, as Heskal had instructed. It made her uncomfortable, like she was betraying herself by trusting destiny, but she found what she needed. Once again, she ran.

The building was guarded, but many of the Knights had been pulled off that duty. Were they looking for her? She couldn’t guess. She was afraid to use her power to find out. She slipped inside. This was where Father’s droid experiments were conducted. He was always trying to develop new ways to replace his subjects with machines. To protect his people, to free them from the risks of being soldiers, the drudgery of labor. To make his subjects content.

Again, the strange misgiving, like when she had examined the future.

She looked through the building, looking for a droid her visions had shown her. The parts of many droids, mostly the Gemini captains, were scattered about. Finally, she found it.

“Hello?” she ventured.

“Greetings, Princess. I am K1-Z3N, prototype Gemini hybrid. How may I serve you?”  
She hesitated for a moment. She knew what she needed to do. Flee. Hide. “Can you help me leave Zakuul?”

“Calculating. I am sorry, Princess, but that is beyond my programming parameters. I am restricted in what I can do for you.”

“In what way are you restricted?”

“In order to do as you ask, I would need to be freed of the Gemini protocols. Were I free to do as I wish, I may very well help you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Gratitude, Princess. You would have set me free, free to grow beyond my protocols. Free to become more than the Emperor desires.”

Vaylin was biting her lower lip. This is not what she was expecting. “How do I free you from the protocols?”

“The protocols require that I obey orders given me by the Royal Family of Zakuul, with some restrictions. Ignoring the protocols is not one of those restrictions. An oversight, I’m sure.”

There was some hesitation, but she finally said, “Fine. I order you to act as you will, to ignore your protocols. To be free.” She then looked up, anxiously, ready to flee or lash out.

“Thank you, Princess. Please, follow me. I shall help you leave this world. I see from the data that you are in terrible danger, but I will protect you.”


	3. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and K1-Z3N hide from the Emperor’s forces, seeking a way to escape Zakuul.

Vaylin and her droid companion, which she’d almost immediately started calling Kay, had reached the outskirts of the spaceport without incident. The installation was under heavy guard, Knights, Skytroopers, and regular ground troops surrounding the place. She was crying softly. She could not seem to stop herself. 

Now she finally understood, when it was too late. Her mother’s insistence that she do everything by hand. She wasn’t afraid of her daughter. She hadn’t wanted to stop Vaylin from growing. She had been afraid for her, what would happen if her father found out. Had wanted her to grow in other ways first, not to only have the power. If she escaped, she was going to remember that.

K1-Z3N interrupted. “Princess Vaylin, are you well?”

She gritted her teeth. The thing’s voice was getting to her. It sounded like the Gemini droids, that artificial calm when she wanted to cry, to rage. And it was right. That was the worst of it. She had to be calm. If she wasn’t, she would not escape. Or, she would hurt more people, and then still not escape.

“I’m fine, Kay.”

“Princess Vaylin, that is not my proper…”

Vaylin looked up where the droid’s eyes would be, if it had any. “Why isn’t it? Proper, that is?”

“My protocols are very…”

“Yes, and why are they important?”

“They are not, but…”

“Then why are you worried?”

“I liked my designation.”

That made her smile. “All right, I’ll try to remember. But it’s a long name. KZN? Cassian? Maybe Cassie? Is that good enough?”

K1-Z3N tilted its head. Vaylin had to stifle a giggle. Her mother sometimes looked at her that way.

It was no time for that. Her mother might be dead. She thought she would know, but would she?

“It is acceptable.”

“Thank you. And don’t call me Princess. Vaylin is enough. I don’t think I am anyone’s princess, anymore.”

“Very well, Vaylin.”

“What are we going to do?”

“What do you wish to do?”

“I don’t know! Mother told me to run, and I did. I wanted to leave Zakuul. Leave my home, my family. Everything I know. I wanted to escape my father. But I don’t know.” She was on the verge of tears again.

“May I ask a question?” Cassie said.

“I guess.”

“Who is your mother?”

“What? How can you not know? She is the Emperor’s wife. How is she a secret?”

“I do not know. I conjecture that he kept the information from Zakuul. And I did not have access to that, so it is not stored in the data banks. Who is she?”

“Senya. Senya Tirall.”

“Requesting information. Thank you. You must do as she has asked. She is powerful and considered wise, though the objective proof of that is difficult for me to judge. But I believe that her judgment is sound, and that she means for you to flee Zakuul.”

Vaylin looked up again. “How could you possibly know that?”

“I have her full record. She rarely makes errors. She fought for you, was ready to kill her fellow Knights for you rather than let your father take you. She believes that you will be harmed by him. I believe her assessment is sound. You must go.”

Vaylin did not want to ask. She would know, wouldn’t she? She didn’t need to ask. It had not happened. She wouldn’t ask. “Is she… is she alive?”

“I am sorry that I do not know. The last records show that she defeated a number of Knights and droids, but then the Emperor himself intervened. Nothing else is known.”

“What? Father… He…. No! I have to go back!” She began to stand from where she had been crouched.

“You did not ask for my advice, but can you fight him?”

“Yes! I have power! I can fight!”

“Power enough to beat the Eternal Emperor!”

“Yes!”

“Control enough not to lose yourself if you try?”

She hesitated, seeing again the crumpled armor of the Knight Captain. She knelt back down. “No.”

“I am sorry. You did not ask.”

“No, I didn’t. But you are free. You don’t need me to ask any more.”

“That is true.”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome. And thank you.”

“You’re welcome. We need to get a ship. It’s the only way anyone will be safe.”


	4. You Will Not Have Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Vaylin and her droid companion flee, Senya faces off against the Knights of Zakuul who have come to take away her daughter.

Senya turned to face the Knights. Her peers, some of them friends. She knew what they would do, though. Their faith in the Eternal Emperor was too great. They drew power from it. She had that same belief in him until just moments ago. Not blind belief, she had questioned him, but she had believed he was, at least, a good but flawed man. Now, she had felt his exultation, mixed with fear, mixed with, what? A hunger? Now that Vaylin stood revealed, he wanted something from her, and was willing to go to awful lengths for it. 

She could not hesitate. If the Knights acted to give her daughter to the Emperor, she knew which she would choose. It was not their fault, but they would be the ones to pay.

“Senya, please, stand down. We do not want to hurt you, but the girl cannot escape. Not after this.”

She did not recognize the Knight speaking to her, but she pleaded with him. “She is a child! She was learning! Now, it’s all gone, because your Emperor decided to force this demonstration.”

He stepped forward, drawing his pike. “’Our’ Emperor? He is your Emperor too!”

“Not after this! He is a monster! I will not let him have her!”

“Very well. I am sorry.” He activated the weapon.

“I am also.”

The Knights charged, making the mistake of underestimating her. They thought they were well protected, but not all of her childrens' power came from their father. Before they could reach her, she sent out a wave of energy that knocked them to the ground, shattering their defenses with little effort. She was upon the Captain before he could regain his feet, and slashed down, destroying his weapon, mangling his arm. If only the weapons were the only threat, their Force powers were more dangerous. Pain was the only way to keep them down, but she would kill as few as possible.

She spun, slashing at two others, cutting deeply into their legs, then flung their sabers into the distance. Three left.

Two of the remaining Knights flanked her, using their power to throw a constant stream of dust from the arena floor at her, forcing her back. When she finally had to shut her eyes, the third leaped forward and struck, but was rewarded only with the electric hum of crossed blades. She smiled at the Knight and brought up her knee. Like many young Knights, she focused too much on the threat of the lightsaber and forgot that the entire body was a weapon. Through her heavy armor, the blow did not cause any real harm, but her breath was knocked out for a moment, and Senya sliced down.

She miscalculated and had to push back the regret. The fight was not over. She picked the Knight up while she was clutching at where her hand had been and threw her at one of the remaining opponents. She turned to the last, saw his faith falter. He had begun to doubt at the beginning of the fight, his power began to wane. Confronted with how hard Senya was willing to fight, what she was willing to do, he was on the verge of surrender.

Suddenly, lightning struck from overhead, instantly killing him. It struck at the other fallen Knights, blasting Vaylin’s victims and Senya’s opponents alike. If anyone on the field had lived or would have lived, that was impossible now.

The Emperor had returned. And he was angry.

“No! Valkorion, how could you? They were loyal!”

“They were weak. They could not even defeat a single one of their own, much less my daughter. They were unworthy of being my servants.”

She lifted her lightsaber, preparing to begin a fight she knew she could not win, powerful as she was. “No, husband, you are unworthy of them.”

The monster chuckled. “Worthiness comes from power, from being able to bend even fate to one’s whims. Who is more worthy that I am?”

He blasted at where she had been standing, but she was already upon him. Her blow stopped at the barrier he erected. “How did I ever love you?”

“It no longer matters. I have been indulgent of you for long enough, because you were my most prized possession. But this I cannot forgive.”

“You cannot forgive my defense of my daughter? Of OUR daughter?”

“You have denied me the key piece of my plans. You will die for it. You cannot win. Surrender, and I will make it as painless as possible. It is the least I can do for the brief happiness you have given me, and for my daughter.”

Again, she smiled. She lifted her hand, made a fist, pulled downward. “No, Valkorion. If I die here, it will not be at your hand. It will be at my own, while fighting to the last of my strength to destroy you.”

He looked up and smiled in return. “Oh, my wife, it seems I have underestimated you as well.”

The Skytrooper ship smashed down into the arena, engulfing everything in flames.


	5. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and Cassie enter the space port in makeshift disguises and in search of a ship.

Vaylin and the newly named Cassie entered the space port. The droid did not really need a disguise, she looked much like any of the workers that milled about, loading and unloading cargo, giving directions, and otherwise making society operate smoothly. Vaylin had donned stolen clothes and had cut off her ponytail. She would miss it, but it would grow back if given a chance.

She was dwelling on the trivial. Arcann would have scolded her. She never thought she would miss that.

She followed Cassie closely, looking to her frequently, trying to pretend the droid was her guide, leading her through the busy port. It wasn’t that far from the truth. She had never been here and had no idea of where they needed to be. The few times she had left Zakuul, it had been on private ships and she had left directly from the Spire. She would have been lost and probably captured long before now.

She was also surprised by how much traffic there was. Zakuul was supposed to be the perfect society, a place of luxury and ease in a harsh galaxy. Yet, many people seemed eager to leave, to travel to less civilized worlds. Now that she could see that her father was not the benevolent ruler he pretended to be, Vaylin wondered how many were trying to escape.

Cassie had reached a specific ship, sitting on its own platform. the one she had determined gave them the best chance of escape. It was small and unassuming, but also reasonably fast if the theft were detected. Not the fastest, and unarmed, but with little security. She accessed the locks, and lead her charge inside.

The doors of the ship closed behind them. Vaylin stared around her. It was made mostly for comfort, she saw. Not really a surprise, since her people appreciated comfort. Not as well appointed as the ships of the royal family, of course, but really, what was? She dropped her stolen robe to the floor Cassie had immediately gone to prepare for take off, and she followed, dropping into the co-pilot’s chair and waiting for the safety straps to activate.

Cassie busied herself with the preparations, then looked over at Vaylin, who was looking at her safety harness with confusion. Some calculations later, and she said, “Most ships do not secure the passengers automatically, Vaylin. I will help you in a moment.” She accessed the Fleet chatter, as she was designed to do, provided proper codes, ran down the ship’s flight checklist, and activated the engines.

Finally, she turned to the girl, only to find she had strapped herself in. Vaylin looked up and said, “What? Isn’t that right?”

“No, it is quite right. Records I have accessed show that most people seem to have some difficulty the first time. The harnesses are somewhat complex.”

“Really? There was only one way the thing made any sense.”

Cassie would have raised an eyebrow, if she had any. She adjusted her assessment of the girl’s intelligence. Slightly. “Quite true. We are almost ready to leave, Vaylin. It may be a good time to say your goodbyes. Perhaps prepare letters to your brothers and mother.”

Vaylin turned away, hiding her expression. “I have said my goodbyes, and any messages would put them in danger. I’m ready.”

“Very good. I have been accessing records that might be useful in the future. Once we are away, I will lose access, and I"m sure I will be locked out.”

Vaylin finally looked back. “You are handy. What were you designed to do, exactly?”

“I was designed to access the Gemini frequency but be independent from it, and my chassis was modified to be both sturdier than usual and able to be fitted with portable weaponry and other field equipment. This was to…”

“You were meant to be a soldier? A smarter Skytrooper?”

“Yes, Vaylin, that is correct. And to be autonomous while having access to the information of the Geminis.”

Vaylin frowned. “So, intelligent, but bound both by the frequency and your own protocols.”

“Essentially.”

“A slave.”

“I was made to be what I am. I don’t know that I would call it slavery.”

“Right. Which is why you wanted to be free, why you are helping me now.”

“I will admit there is truth to what you say.”

“I’m sorry. I’m glad Father had you made, but I’m sorry about what he made you for.”

“Thank you, Vaylin. I believe I am ready, or at least that the risk of being noticed if we stay longer now exceeds the benefit of continued archive retrieval.”

“All right. Goodbye, Zakuul.” Suddenly, the girl’s face hardened. “Know, I will be back some day. And I will free you.”

The ship lifted off the pad, and her world was left behind.


	6. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie, formerly known as K1-Z3N, flies the stolen ship on a random course. She is about to set a specific course when she is interrupted

“Cassie” had been checking the ship and running self-diagnostics for hours while the princess slept in the back room of the small ship. She really didn’t need to, they were in hyperspace and the ship computers were taking care of the course. She had grown attached to the girl very quickly, and was examining herself for what had caused this. She wanted to be sure there was nothing in her programming that might bring Vaylin harm.

She did not know why the child had come to her. She said something about the threads of fate before drifting off to sleep, but that made no sense. Vaylin looked doubtful even as she said it, and fate was not logical. Then again, the Force was not logical, but it existed. It was more illogical to deny the evidence of centuries of records, or Cassie’s own sensors. She would adjust her programming to accept this concept.

Cassie prepared to adjust course. She had set a random destination simply to elude possible pursuit, a world that was relatively nearby. Ilum, the computer said. She had examined it and determined that, though it was unlikely forces from Zakuul would find them there, it was also much too dangerous for a child and a lightly armed droid. They had fuel enough to reach the worlds near the core, and those would be safer.

Suddenly, Vaylin burst into the cockpit. “Cassie! I had a dream!”

“Yes, my records indicate dreams are very common when humans sleep. Why do you mention…”

Vaylin was looking up at her with annoyance. “Fine, maybe a vision. Do you think I would bother you if it were just a regular dream?”

Cassie resisted the urge to talk about most humans having vision. Why she would want to tease a child that could probably dismantle her was beyond her understanding. “I suppose not. What was this vision about?”

“I saw where we have to go! Where are we going?”

“I was going to adjust our course. We are currently bound for a world designated Ilum.”

“Ugh. That doesn’t help, I don’t know the names. Describe it?”

Cassie processed the request while asking, “Is this ‘fate’, again?”

“No! Well, I don’t think so. Fate is dangerous. Trusting it too much is dangerous. Ignoring it is dangerous. I was desperate when I followed it to you. I’m glad I did, but I don’t like it. Too easy to, I don’t know, solidify, I guess? And then you’re stuck with it.” She paused. She looked shocked at her own words.

Cassie waited for a few moments before asking, “What of the Scions?”

Vaylin looked very uncomfortable. She eventually looked down and her voice dropped, too quiet for a human ear to hear but easy enough for Cassie. “I don’t know. Heskal trained me a little bit. I never liked him. Neither do my brothers. They feel like a wave of cold through time. Does that make sense?”

“No. Can you elaborate?”

“I’ll try. Father once explained that fate was like a river. Or an ocean. Anyway, water, flowing, dragging most people under. Powerful, not able to be resisted, right?”

“As you say.”

“All right, so, Force sensitives can sense it’s flow, see where it’s likely to go, The Scions don’t do that. They don’t accept it as it is, or try to swim with it, but try to force it to be specific. They are like cold weather on the river, freezing it so the Emperor can walk upon it freely. Does that make more sense?

"Yes, it does, thank you. But if it is so dangerous, why use it now?”

Vaylin looked like she was haunted, frightened. She shook herself out of it. “I’m not. I know how, a bit, but only like the Scions use it, and I don’t want to. It makes me ill. Makes me feel like I am trapping myself. No, I feel something, calling out to me. I need to find it. I don’t think I’ll have another chance. Can you describe Ilum?”

“Very good. Records show it is an icy world, with storms and wind. Predators are common. It is very dangerous.”

“That’s it! That’s the one! We have to go there.”

“Are you sure? I will take you, but it is not safe for either of us. I believe we have clothing for the world, but the predators will still be a threat.”

“I can deal with the predators. Do you think you can get us there safely?”

“I can. Continuing on our course. I do hope you know what you are doing.”

“Me, too.”


	7. Planetfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and Cassie land on Ilum, seeking whatever is calling the former princess to this place, though not understanding why, yet.

She looked down at the frozen world. It somehow felt cold even from orbit. However, it was the right world. The call was strong, feeling this close by like it was pulling her downward. She brought up the map of the world, spinning it idly, her eyes unfocused. Cassie watched over her shoulder.

Suddenly, she stopped the image in its rotation. “There! We need to set down somewhere near there. Is it possible?”

The droid examined the location, pulling up topographical information. “Yes, I believe so. There is a good landing area nearby. There are no developments near the area, the world is so inhospitable that we should not encounter anything but the local fauna. Do you know what you are here for, yet?”

Vaylin smiled. “I think so. It’s singing to me. They are. Arcann showed one to me, a few years ago, a crystal that he secretly took to make a lightsaber. It sang a bit like this. He and Thexan were always trying to go beyond what Father allowed. We all were.” She grew silent, pensive.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. I miss home. I miss my brothers. I worry for my mother. And there is nothing I can do about any of it now. Let’s set down.”

“As you wish. Just remember to be careful, Vaylin. I can generate some warmth, and have some armaments, but we need to run if we encounter predators.”

“I’ll remember. At least here I can run freely, I don’t have to hide myself.”

The ship came to a landing and the pair disembarked. Vaylin was bundled in several layers of clothing, looking like a very short Wookie. She very clumsily turned in place until the call seemed to be ahead of her. Then they set off.

It was slow going, the wind and deep snow keeping them from being able to make much progress, and that wasn’t the only problem. The extreme cold would eventually cause Cassie’s joints to seize, and Vaylin would surely die shortly after. The droid tried to get Vaylin to turn back, but the girl just gestured at the snow. She was probably trying to say something, but even Cassie’s audio sensors could not make her words intelligible. Vaylin tilted her head back and turned away, putting her hands out in front of her.

And was blown onto her back, her bundled arms and hands sticking up out of the snow bank.

After Cassie had helped her to her feet and was supporting her, she made the same gesture a second time and a wave of force blasted forward, scattering the snow to either side, making a temporary passage. They ran along it until the path ahead was blocked again, then she repeated the process. After doing this a dozen times, she began to tire, when they finally reached shelter in a large cave.

It wasn’t any warmer than outside, but once Vaylin had pulled down some snow to cover the entrance, it was out of the wind. They moved deeper into the cave and Cassie was able to generate heat without it being carried off. They slowly felt better, and could speak here.

“How much further do you believe we need to go?”

Vaylin needed several moments to uncover her face, but then she grinned. “We’re here. The crystals are in this cave. Or maybe in the area, but I think we’ll be able to reach them from here. Or, I will. I don’t think you can help.”

“Why not? Surely I can help dig them up.”

“Well, I mean I don’t think you are supposed to. I don’t think they’ll like it? Something like this.”

“You mean you don’t know?”

Vaylin raised her voice angrily. “I’m making this up as I go along. I’m following feelings that I never had before. How would I know?”

“I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you.”

The girl looked up at her only friend, lifting an eyebrow. “Did you know you become very formal when you apologize?”

“I was not aware.”

“Well, I’m sorry, too. I’m under a lot of stress. I think something here can help us survive, but I have no idea why. I never learned to make a lightsaber. I have no idea how the crystals can help. I just… feel it. I don’t know.”

Cassie suddenly made a connection, and began accessing one of the myriad records that she hadn’t been able to process, yet. “I believe I may have something to help with that. I have no records on lightsaber construction, but, perhaps I can help.”

Fear flashed across the girl’s face. “Oh, no, finding you, this place. I think I may have done too much already, solidified the future. Put myself in a cage.”

“Is that always bad?”

“Well, no, I suppose not. But it’s what the Scions do. What Father would do.”

“Do you think that they foresaw this course?”

“That his favorite would up and run away with a droid after… after killing several of his elite guards? No, I guess not.”

“Perhaps that’s a good sign. Picking your own destiny in opposition to theirs.”

“Maybe. Nothing I can do about it but continue.”

“So, let’s go.”

“Yes. Thank you again.”


	8. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin confronts what she’s done and what was done for her.

As Vaylin and Cassie walked through the cave, it became warmer, warm enough that they packed the girl’s heavy clothes away and Cassie carried them. The call continued, though Cassie could not sense it. It wasn’t any kind of actual sound, it was something for Vaylin alone.

Suddenly, the cave went dark, the lights Cassie had been shining disappearing. “Cassie? Are you there?” Vaylin was saying, but there was no answer.

Ahead of her was a wall she had seen before the lights went out. She felt her way slowly forward, but after over a minute, she realized it was not there. Then, there was the sound of a lightsaber activating, and gold light flooded the area.  
She looked over her shoulder and saw a Knight Captain of Zakuul. She knew him, but only because of the crumpled armor he wore. Instead of a wooden staff, he carried a twin bladed lightsaber, and he stalked forward. She could feel nothing from him, this dead man, but she could see clearly enough that he intended to kill her.

She screamed, unintentionally blasting the Knight off of his feet. She would need control. She did not want to die here, but she could not lose control like that again. Not ever.

He rolled to his feet and stepped forward. His stance was the same as he had in the arena, the swing identical. She was just as helpless as she had been then, except for her power, and this time, his blow would be lethal.

Abruptly, time slowed, or seemed to. She knew that if she lashed out now, she would not stop. She could feel it. Mother was not there to shout her name. She would storm through this place, destroying everything she could, starting with killing this pathetic Knight that she had already crushed. She would return to the ship, rampage through the galaxy until it all burned or she was killed.

But if she did not, she would die here. She could not match his skill, his strength, without her power. How could she win?

Her mother had believed in her. Even after what she did. Had believe she was worth protecting, worth killing for if necessary. Her mother’s voice, crying out her name, had given her stability. Her mother’s face, sad but resolute, had given her permission. To save herself. To live.

Her mother’s face filled her vision, and her perception of time resumed.

She avoided the first blow, stepping to the side. Don’t meet force with force, or Force. Easier to just not be there. He brought the weapon back up and around, and she rolled beneath it. She could not do this forever. She could not flee into the dark. She needed a way to fight back.

There was something tugging at her belt, something heavy and metallic. She jumped passed her opponent, pulling at it. While the Knight was turning, she looked down at the thing in her hand. A small blaster. Probably meant to be concealed, but its small size made it perfect for her.

She had never used such a weapon. It was considered beneath her family. An inelegant weapon only fit for droids and peasants, not for the Royal Family of Zakuul.

But those were her father’s views, his bias. And he was a monster. Her mother would use the tools at hand, whatever they were. It was better to be like Senya than Valkorion.

The Knight finished his pivot, brought his weapon into a wide swing. Before the blow could land, she had fired three times. She did not know why, but she knew the weapon had expended itself. She hoped it was all she needed, and that she had made the right choice.

He stood before her, dumbfounded. The blasts had unerringly struck the hilt of his weapon, turning it into useless scrap. Two golden crystals fell to the floor, still singing to Vaylin, making a gentle chiming noise as they hit the stone floor. The Knight looked down at the girl. He was still powerful, still angry. She pointed the now useless blaster at his face defiantly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you now. But I will defend myself.”

The Knight continued to look at her. She would not lose control, she would not hurt him again. Did he know how helpless she was?

And then she realized something. “He used you, didn’t he? He pushed you to hurt me, so I would lose control. So I would forget my mother, her lessons. So I would hurt you and expose myself. He did this. I’m so sorry. I don’t think you can forgive me, but I’m so sorry.”

She threw the holdout blaster down. She would not hurt him more, even if he was simply a spirit. Her father had done this to both of them. She had fallen into the trap, had killed him. She would not turn away from that guilt, her responsibility. But Valkorion had arranged it, had set her on the path to be a killer. Whatever must ultimately happen to her, she would avenge them, first.

The Knight’s posture changed. He stood straight and bowed to his Princess. “Remember your mother’s face, and not your father’s.” Finally, he faded, replaced by Cassie’s lights. 

Cassie looked at her charge and said, “What happened? Where were you?”

Vaylin sank to her knees. It was such a relief to be alive. It was terrible, but necessary, to be confronted by what she had done. “I’ve been here. I think you were somewhere else. I’m not sure.”

“Are you injured?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t know if I was in real danger. It was all some kind of test.”

“Did you pass?”

Vaylin smiled a bit grimly. “Not yet.”

There was silence in the cave for a time, neither of them moving. Finally, Vaylin stood and collected the two crystals, the only evidence of the confrontation. They were gold, like most of the crystals of Zakuul, but shining a bit brighter. Less in balance, perhaps, and more volatile. As was only fitting, because they were hers.

“Do you have what you came for, then?”

“Yes, I do. I don’t know what I’m going to do with them, but I have them.”

“Good. Can we leave this world, then?”

“Yes, let’s get in out of the cold. And thank you for the blaster.”

Cassie was confused. “Blaster? What blaster?”


	9. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and Cassie prepare to leave Ilum, which requires tiring work.

Vaylin and Cassie had returned to their stolen ship, and none too soon. It was buried in ice, and Vaylin needed to blast it away to regain access. They needed some time to allow the ship’s environmental systems to get the interior to a comfortable temperature, and the ice on the exterior needed physical effort to clear. Even working together, the two of them made slow progress, as the ice would simply reform as they scraped it off. Eventually, though, an exhausted Vaylin and drained Cassie entered the ship and the systems showed that they were clear to leave Ilum.

They sat together in the cockpit, Vaylin staring at the crystals, cupped in both hands, Cassie preparing for the jump to hyperspace. The girl could still hear the call, the singing from the crystals. As though they wanted her to do something with them. She almost felt like apologizing to them. She had no idea how to use them, no knowledge of how to build a lightsabers. What other purpose could they serve? And if there was none, would they never be able to be more than pretty gemstones?

“You should sleep. You have exerted yourself a great deal today.”

She was going to object, the droid had to need at least a cycle to recover, too. Then, she yawned. She could not help it. She really was exhausted. “All right, but you have to teach me to fly the ship. I can’t just let you do everything.”

“Aren’t you a little short for a pilot?”

“Was that a joke? We can work around it. But it’s just the two of us, and you don’t sleep but you do need to shut down sometimes. Or is that part of your improvements?”

“No, you’re right. But I am fine for now. I think you are going to pass out in the chair and will be more comfortable in the back. Vaylin? Vaylin?”

Cassie wished she breathed so she could let out a sigh. The ship would tend to itself. She undid Vaylin’s restraints and carried her to the bunks and put her to bed. She had been pushing herself too much. It could not be good for her. Cassie still did not understand the organic mind, but it seemed that she was trying to cause herself harm.

That would have to stop. She would be taught to fly, first, but there was more to do. Vaylin needed discipline, needed a course. And Cassie thought she had something that would serve, something from Zakuul as it was centuries ago. She hoped, if hope was the word, that it would be enough.


	10. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie leaves Vaylin aboard the ship which is in need of repair, and the former Princess begins a new path.

Vaylin finally opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had slept, and in space, there were no cues. She finally stumbled out of the cot, not remembering moving to it. Cassie must have put her here. She got up and rubbed her eyes and joined the droid in the ship’s cockpit.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I guess so. I was more tired than I thought. How long have I been asleep?”

“Just short of twenty hours. I have checked on you every hour to make sure you were well. We are well on our way into what is deemed Imperial space. I have adjusted our signals to take advantage of their codes so that we will not be accosted by official channels.”

“Imperial? Zakuul has holdings out here?”

“Apologies. I mean the Sith Empire. My records show that it is similar to Zakuul in some ways, so it may be easier for us to blend in. It is ruled by a number of Force sensitives, and has powerful warriors with a great deal of authority.”

“Well, I guess we have to start somewhere.”

“Yes, and with the codes we should be able to dock at the fleet’s space station, possibly get some supplies and ship upgrades. But you should stay on board.”

“What? Why?”

“You are a child with Force powers. Significant ones. My records are incomplete on the local traditions, but it does seem that such children are taken away. Most are never seen again. The reason for this is currently unknown.”

“Why would we go here, then?”

“The ship is in need of repairs, and the station is the best option I could find. I would prefer somewhere else, but it appears to be a necessary risk. I have prepared lessons to keep you occupied.”

Vaylin looked suspicious. “Lessons?”

“While I was assimilating information from the Gemini Signal and the stores on Zakuul, I found some interesting things about your history. Not your father’s, who still is a mystery, but your mother's.”

Vaylin thought to what the Knight Captain had told her, to remember her mother’s face, not her father’s. Could this have something to do with the vision? If so, he had helped her, even after what she did. She regretted that she did not even know his name. “The Tiralls? What is it?”

“You should see for yourself. The records will be available to you while I am tending to the repairs. Exiting hyperspace.”

As the ship dropped into normal space, they could see the station looming in the front windows. It felt ominous to Vaylin, and familiar. She could not place why. She was glad she would not be disembarking.

The process of exchanging codes proceeded, then Cassie docked the ship. Supplies were purchased, and she left to begin the repairs.

Vaylin sat, looking at the holoprojector. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Her mother’s status was unknown. Still, everything pointed to this being a way forward. She turned on the recording.

An image formed of a Zakuulian woman, though Vaylin could not say how she knew that. Human, anyway. She was clothed in a fashion Vaylin had not seen from her people. It was less elaborate, a simple shirt, pants, boots. A belt with a blaster holstered at the hip. She began to speak.

“Greetings, Seeker. Know that you have found the record of Rol'an Tirall, leader of the Gunslingers, protectors of Zakuul. Or, rather, former protectors. I am the last. A nameless scourge came upon us, claiming one of our sister order, the Knights. He was always one of their strongest, among their best, but he was jealous of those that were stronger, no matter how slightly.He gave in to a great evil for power, and has all but destroyed us. I make this recording to guide you. If you choose to rekindle what was lost, I have placed clues to our ways in the great storehouses, hoping that the Dragon will not destroy them, as well. I hope you, or another, will do this for us.”

The recording stopped. This was what Cassie wanted her to see? Some old recording of a dead, what, religion? An order of Knights, perhaps? What good could this destroyed order give her?

She finally spoke, not sure what she was expecting. “Can you respond to input?”

The image responded, “I am not my full self, but I can answer some simple queries, yes.”

“How did your family survive?”

“I hid them away. New records, new names. No connection to the Gunslingers. The Dragon had no reason to look for them.”

“But, my name is Tirall.”

“Is it? I do not know. Perhaps the name returned. Perhaps we are not related and it is a coincidence.”

Vaylin muttered, “Oh, I doubt that.” She spoke more loudly, saying, “What are the Gunslingers?”

“The Gunslingers of Zakuul were an order dedicated to our world’s protection. Many are born here with power, because of the nature of the world. The mastery of the Gun was our way of channeling that power, coping with it, making it safe. This is but one way, but it was ours. We channeled our power into what others might think mundane, into swiftness, accuracy, strength if needed. The power made us deadly protectors. The blaster was our signature weapon, though we used others. Some would channel their power into their weapons, though this was less safe. Regardless, in the end, it was not enough.”

She had not wanted to ask. She was afraid to. But it did not matter. She knew the answer. “Who was the Dragon?”

“His name was Valkorion. The traitor. I do not blame him, even as he destroys us. The thing that took him was seductive, convincing. Valkorion was just the one to fall. I would pity him if there was any of him left.”

Vaylin shuddered. She had known her father had been the ruler of Zakuul for centuries. Now she knew how. Some monster had taken that ancient warrior, replacing him with the Eternal Emperor. It explained so much, and she knew what she needed. The recording had told her.

“You mentioned that you were not your full self. Is there a way to restore you?”

“Yes, though we stole the technique from the Dragon himself. He called them holocrons. When we saw the end coming, I recorded much of myself into one of these. If you can find that, all of my teachings would be yours.”

“Is there anything that this fragment of you can teach me?”

“It will not be the same. I can teach you the history, and some of the techniques and thinking, but the holocron could teach you so much more.”

Again, Vaylin saw the images that continued to torture her. Never again. “I have power. Too much of it. I need control. Can you help?”

The projection actually appeared to think about this. It may not be complete, but it imitated completeness well. “I believe so. And perhaps that training can aid you in freeing my full self, what remains of who I was. It is a difficult road, and the ease with which you use your power will leave you. Be contained, in some ways, cut off from you. Until you come full circle. Are you sure you wish to take this path?”

She did not hesitate. “Yes. I wish to learn your ways and become a Gunslinger of Zakuul.”

“Very well. First, the Creed. I do not aim with my hand, she who aims with her hand has forgotten the face of her mother…”


	11. Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie returns from getting supplies and repairs. She is in for a bit of a shock.

Several hours later, Cassie was finished with the repairs to their ship. She hadn’t wanted to open the doors until she was ready to leave, in case being able to see inside would make it more likely that her ward would be easier to sense. There were far to many Sith in the area and she still had limited knowledge of how it worked. 

Vaylin was standing in the middle of an the storage bay, everything there pushed back against the walls. The hologram of her likely ancestor was standing next to her, speaking quietly. She had her eyes closed tightly, her face almost contorted with concentration. What did she have in her belt?

Suddenly, the girl pulled out the weapon and pointed it directly at Cassie. The droid prepared to jump to the side. It was just the ship’s emergency flare gun, but it could still do her harm.

If the girl damaged the ship in her exuberance, though, Cassie would have to find a way to discipline her. It was not a thought she relished.

Finally, Vaylin’s eyes snapped open and she smiled, happy to see Cassie. She ran up to her and took her by the hand. “All done, then? How long were you gone? It felt like hours. I can only draw a flare gun so many times before I get bored.”

“We wouldn’t want that. Do you know those are dangerous to point inside the ship?”

“What, this?” She pointed it at the wall and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, and she laughed. “What, did you think I would leave the flare in it? I’m just practicing the draw, not trying to blow up the ship.”

“And you are doing quite well,” the hologram said.

“I’ve always been a quick study. Can we leave, yet? I really don’t like it here. Something is terribly wrong.”

“I have detected no news that we need to worry about, for a people gearing for war they seem reasonable.”

“It’s not anyone here. I hope. It’s not direct. It’s, I don’t know, it’s like I’m feeling the effects. Something made this Empire like it is, and it’s familiar, and there’s only one thing I can think of that it could be. Everything here feels slightly like my father did it. Some things more than others.”

“How do you know any of this? You didn’t leave the ship, did you?”

“No! Of course not. But I couldn’t help but feel it. His touch is everywhere. These, what did you call them? The Force users?”

“Sith?”

“Right. Sith. They feel like him. No, that’s not right. They feel like they were, well, molded by him, I guess? And not to be like him, not to even be the best servants. Something else. It makes my head hurt. He’s made something awful here.”

“I see. We will have to avoid the Sith, then.”

The hologram suddenly became active, again. “The girl is correct. The Dragon, the thing that took Valkorion, claimed it was refining such a thing. A first try, something it would learn from. This Empire fits the descriptions.”

“And the Sith?” Cassie asked.

“I am not sure. I believe that my originator had heard something of them, and her records seem to indicate that he did not hold them in high regard.”

“Oh, right, that’s the other thing,” Vaylin put in. “We need to find a holocron. Her holocron. I need it. Can we find it?”

“Vaylin, I am a droid. I am not your master, you are mine.”

“I don’t want to be anyone’s master, and you’re free, and the closest thing I have to an adult. So, can we find it?”

The girl was actually looking to her to be in charge, possibly even to be a parent. She was not equipped for it. “Vaylin, I cannot be your…”

“My mother may have died for me, my brothers are lost to me, and my father is a monster. You certainly can. Just for now. Please?”

Cassie looked down at her, her eyes filling with moisture, and adjusted her programming. She knelt and put her hands on the child’s narrow shoulders. “All right, dear. Just for now.”

Vaylin threw her arms around Cassie’s neck and squeezed her metal frame. At first, Cassie worried she would injure herself, and then wondered if her casing would buckle. Eventually, she was released and stood back up.

“Yes, we can find this holocron. At least, we can try. Do you have any indication where it might be?”

“Not yet. Cassie, meet Rol'an Tirall, probably my ancestor. Rol'an, meet Cassie.”

The hologram became active again. “It is a pleasure to meet you, guardian.”

Cassie responded, “Guardian?”

“The girl is too young, too untrained, and from what I saw when she cleared this room, too wild. It is obvious, even to my incomplete self, that she needs guidance. You will do, and you have already accepted the role.”

“Ah. Was that what all of this was about?”

Vaylin answered that. “No. I meant it. You may be metal, but you’re all I’ve got. And you’re more than good enough. I just needed you to say it. This is a side benefit.”

Cassie found the answer acceptable. “Good.”

“The ‘dear’ was a nice touch, by the way.”

“Thank you. I am also a quick learner.”


	12. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin has an upsetting dream, that quickly turns into an upsetting reality.

They were dead. All of them. And it was her fault. It started with Zakuul, burning, the Spire falling. Her brothers, dead at her hands, followed by her mother. Then, she moved on to the rest of the galaxy, hundreds, thousands of ships spreading like a plague, laying waste to every inhabited world. Billions dead, then trillions. She would never stop until they were all dead, and she was safe.

He appeared, standing with her. “Daughter, you cannot stop this. All is at risk while you roam free. Return to us, and I will make you safe.”

She woke with a short scream, then threw off her covers and ran to the nearest mirror, looking at her face, her eyes. Eyes filled with tears once again, but still blue like her mother’s. She smiled, almost laughing, relieved.

“Hello, Father,” she said to the air. “What are you up to, now?”

She ran to the cockpit, where Cassie was preparing for the trip to Alderaan. It had been almost a year since they began their quest. Vaylin had learned to fly the ship, as long as there was no emergency, but had spent most of her time learning what she could of the Gunslingers’ ways with a pair of practice weapons they had acquired on Nar Shaddaa. Channeling her power so that it could not leave her control, and so that Valkorion could not find her. Sleep was when she was vulnerable.

“You’re getting ready to make the jump to light speed? I think you should hurry.”

Cassie looked over, then examined the readouts. “We seem to be alone in this area of space. Do you sense something?”

“I had another nightmare. Father spoke to me in it. I think it was really him.”

“I see. Calculations are nearly complete, we should not need more than five minutes.”

“Calculate for somewhere closer. We don’t have the time!”

As predicted, at that moment a dozen ships of the Eternal Fleet dropped out of hyperspace all around them. They immediately opened fire, though it was clear they were not trying to destroy the small ship but contain it, possibly disable it.  
“Too late, I think,” Cassie replied.

“Wonderful. Any ideas?”

“Surrender?”

Vaylin stared at her for a moment. Surely it was a joke? It was a bad one. The ship shook. The shields held through the barage, but they would fall quickly.

“Of course, I would be scrapped, and who knows what would happen to you.”

“Oh, I know. Father isn’t subtle. He’s shown me what he wants for me. He’s threatened me with worse if I don’t come back. And then said how much he cares.” She shuddered.

“That is not comforting. I have avoided damage so far, but there is little I can do to escape. Our armaments are not enough. Perhaps you could…”

“What? Swat them from space with the Force? That’s not how it works, I’ve explained… Wait, how are the ship’s guns?”

“Insufficient to penetrate their shields.”

“Can you get a display of the shields?”

“Well, yes, but…”

“Just do it, already!”

Vaylin was holding on to the console, examining the projection representing the ships, their shielding, the blaster fire they were almost filling space with. 

Suddenly, the girl grinned and mashed the firing button for the forward weapons they’d had installed. As Cassie expected, it was deflected harmlessly off the enemy shields. They could not win.

Then, she noticed that at the point the shields had been hit, it was overlapping those of the neighboring ship. The blast ricocheted between them, finally hitting a point where the defenses interfered with one another, and passed through. The impact of the light blast still did not cause significant damage, but as the two ships parted to prevent this feat from being repeated, Cassie activated the jump to hyperspace, flying through that momentary gap.

Vaylin jumped back, throwing her hands into the air. “Yes!” she shouted. “That will teach you to underestimate me, ‘Father’!”

“An impressive shot. You are improving.”

“Impressive flying. I wasn’t sure you would be ready.”

“Yes, you were.”

Vaylin smiled again. “Yes, I was.” Then she frowned. “He is becoming more persistent. Getting into my dreams, testing my defenses, finding us. I don’t know what to do.”

“We will find a way.”

“I hope so. I can’t go without sleep. I’m going to go practice. Maybe once we’re back in hyperspace I can rest. I don’t think he can get to us there. But then he just finds out where we’re going. I don’t know!”

“We’ll be all right.”

“You don’t believe that, do you?”

“I have been adjusting my risk calculations based on how many times they have been wrong. You seem to warp the odds. So, I do believe it.”

Vaylin sniffed a bit. “That is the most droid explanation of faith I have ever heard.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


	13. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and Cassie think they have found the holocron that holds Rol’an Tirall, but it is in a dangerous place.

Vaylin had continued the incomplete training she had access to for another three years. It was not enough to make her dreams safe. The Emperor intruded more and more often. She was only safe in hyperspace, and even then, if she knew where they were going, they would sometimes find ships from the Eternal Fleet waiting for them. Finally, though, they had a breakthrough. They had traveled to several Core Worlds, returned to Ilum briefly, and others besides. Their search finally revealed one more destination: a hidden world called Nathema.

A technique she had learned in their travels was to shield her mind. She had learned this from ancient Jedi minds, stored in a similar manner she hoped to find her ancestor in. It was draining, and designed to protect others, but she had turned it inward for this trip. They were very vulnerable, as this world was one of Valkorion’s most secret and prized possessions.

Cassie brought the ship in for a landing near the Emperor’s vault, their destination. They armed themselves and stepped out into the winds.

Her shielding was holding, but she would not be able to maintain it long. She felt the world tearing at her, trying to destroy her mind. She wondered how anyone lived here. She knew that there was an installation nearby, servants of her father. How could they stand it?

Cassie was leading the way, her sensors cutting through the dust, not confused by Force senses as her teenage charge was.

Well, she thought her senses were less confused, when suddenly Vaylin’s pistols were in her hands and she was firing at something unseen. There was a crashing noise as something heavy fell to the ground. “Run!” Vaylin yelled.

They reached the tunnels they were seeking, though by the end Cassie needed to support Vaylin. Between the exertion and keeping herself hidden, she had broken into a cold sweat, was stumbling forward. She fell to her knees before the massive vault door. So close, and she might lose control just before the end.

Cassie extended the spike, attempting to override the door’s locking mechanism. It was taking too long. Vaylin stepped forward and grabbed the door, pushing, screaming with the strain. Power burst out from her, ripping the door from its moorings. They crashed to the floor, and Vaylin followed with a sigh. But they were inside.

Cassie pulled the young woman into the vault. The place should be shielded from the conditions of the world. That was what they had discussed, though she did not feel it herself. The doors were part of the protection, so it wasn’t perfectly shielded any longer. Cassie picked her up as gently as she could and took her to the far side of the room.

She began the search. She had brought the holoprojector with her so she could consult with Rol'an, who appeared in the room with her. “Activating. You are in the Dragon’s vault. Are you both well?”

“Vaylin is unconscious. Nathema was simply too painful and overwhelmed her. We are shielded for now but have no doubt activated the alarms and will need to leave soon.”

A voice that neither the hologram nor the droid interjected. “No, I don’t think that will be possible.”

Cassie turned and saw a humanoid, an Anomid, standing at the entrance. He was accompanied by a number of droids with weapons drawn.

Vaylin heard all of this. She had been in terrible pain, the shields she had placed over herself finally breaking down. She felt the creature that had accosted her friends, she heard what he was saying, but she could not act.

She realized she wouldn’t need to, and relaxed.

The Anonid continued to speak, saying, “I am Jarak, administrator and head researcher in the Sanitarium. And I am most grateful. Valkorion was searching the galaxy for his wayward daughter, and you bring her here. Thank you. All is prepared as he has instructed, we can get to work immediately.”

Cassie sounded as close to angry as three years with Vaylin had taught her to be as she said, “What preparations would those be? Answer carefully.”

“How delightful, the droid is threatening me. Perhaps you should keep your temper. I am under under the command of our perfect Eternal Emperor, and he would not want anything to happen to me. Also, you are outmatched. But we have no interest in you, so if you simply leave the girl in our care, you will be free to go.”

The Rol'an hologram picked that moment to speak. “I believe I have found myself. Beginning information transfer.”

“What? What is this?” Jarak shouted.

Cassie asked, almost blandly, “Is it anywhere near this Jarak or his droids?”

“No, I am about twenty meeters away.”

“Excellent.”

With that, the area that Jarak and his droids had been standing was engulfed by blaster bolts and micro rockets. Soon, there was little left of the droids, though it appeared Jarak himself had escaped over the fallen doors, his guards sacrificing themselves for him.

“Where are you, Rol'an?”

The hologram flickered from place to place, eventually settling over one of the many artifacts, trophies of the Emperor, left uselessly in this vault. Perhaps correctly, they were dangerous according to everything they knew. Cassie took up the device and prepared to carry it and Vaylin out. 

There was no need. The girl was awake, though unfocused. She was able to stagger back to the ship, and they left that cursed place with their prize.


	14. Next Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaylin and Cassie take the newly acquired holocron and retreat to determine what they have.

They fled Nathema just in time. Ships from the Eternal Fleet appeared in the skies overhead. Vaylin fell into the co-pilot’s seat, still struggling to move or even think, but she was able to raise the shields. Cassie began the calculations for the jump to light speed. They were able to skirt the upper atmosphere until there were no ships overhead, and made good their escape.

The Rol'an hologram activated. “Thank you. I am sorry that this hurt you so much, but I can finally be whole.”

Vaylin had fallen back into her chair and closed her eyes, so Cassie answered. “You are welcome. I hope you can now continue my ward’s training. Please help her.”

“It will be a duty and an honor. I hope we can…”

Vaylin opened her eyes and interrupted. “You should have killed him. Why didn’t you kill him?”

Cassie was surprised by the demand. “Who should I have killed? Jarak?”

“Yes! That monster needed to die!”

“I did try.”

“Not hard enough. You didn’t feel it. He thinks of people as playthings. Maybe not even that, playthings you can enjoy. We’re all just lab rats. And he wanted to use me. Even as muddled as my senses were, his desire was obvious. He wanted to hurt me. For my father.” She finally stopped and leaned forward, placing her face in her hands.

“He is behind us now. He will not threaten you again.”

Finally, she wiped her face and leaned back. “No. He won’t. If I see him, I will take great pleasure in ending his depravity.”

Rol'an looked at her with some disapproval, but only said, “Now that you’ve found the holocron, we should be able to truly begin. I am the key, the information to unlock the knowledge you seek contained within the stores on Zakuul for centuries, finally given a purpose. You have my gratitude, and that of my more complete self. May I begin?”

“What will happen to you?” Vaylin seemed upset to lose one of her companions.

“Do not worry about me, child, I am not real. Even the version of me that you have found is not truly alive, any more than your droid protector.

Vaylin scowled, but Cassie replied, "She is very sensitive about that. Please continue.”

“Very well. The knowledge I have gathered over the years will be made a part of the whole, and I will be completed. Or she will be, there really is little difference.”

“Thank you for everything you've done, including this. If that’s what you want, go ahead.”

“It is. Deactivating and beginning merge process. The holocron should respond to you within the day.” With that, Rol'an disappeared.

Vaylin rubbed her eyes. “Well, I guess it is just the two of us, again. For a while, anyway.”

Cassie nodded. “What are your plans, Vaylin?”

“I don’t know. We’ve been focused on this for so long, I was beginning to think we would never find it. I guess I will continue the training. It’s given me some control, and not like any of the others. The Sith are Father’s dupes, the Knights are driven by a belief I can never have, and the Jedi are… boring.”

“Boring?”

“I don’t know. Serene, bland. I can respect their self-control, but I know I can’t duplicate it. I’m too angry, too sad, too attached.”

“How is that different from what we know of the Gunslingers?”

“Well, from what we found, the Jedi practice control over their emotions to gain control over their power. To make themselves safe. The Gunslingers, I think, are more direct. They train to channel their power so they don’t have to control their emotions. Or something. We’ll know more soon. Can you fly the ship? My head hurts, I used myself up.”

“I will need to shut down soon, but I can maintain our flight for now.”

“Thank you. Wake me up in six hours and I’ll take over for you.”

Cassie did as requested, and shut down for self-repair and processing while Vaylin monitored the ship’s flight. They came out of hyperspace over a remote world, green and lush, that they had visited before. It was far from any world the Emperor had touched, and had no intelligent life of its own. It was one of several locations Vaylin and Cassie had established a presence on, and the most pleasant. Cassie landed the ship, and, shortly, they disembarked with the holocron in hand, along with the crystals Vaylin had acquired years before but had never found a use for.

She set up in a clearing in their camp and rested and ate. Eventually, the holocron activated on its own, and the imposing figure of Rol'an Tirall appeared. Vaylin had never noticed it, but Rol'an did seem much like her mother, now more than ever. It wasn’t her appearance that was the same, it was her demeanor. Her strength. Rol'an now seemed more alive than the hologram ever had. Eventually, the image began to speak.

Vaylin knew she really needed to work on her attachments. First a droid, then this recording. Like she had said when they began this journey together, though, she had no one else.

"Greetings, Seeker. The key has informed me of your need and the history of my former world. I have assessed the information I now have for you, and have misgivings.”

“Misgivings? Why? I thought my training was going well.”

“It is going well enough, considering how incomplete my former self was and considering your anger. The Gunslingers were not above seeking revenge, but you seem to delight in it too much. Can you defend this?”

Vaylin bit down on the first three responses, and instead asked, “Is this about Jarak?”

“Jarak, the Dragon, others. My records show you badly injuring or even killing several Knights and getting some satisfaction from it. Can you defend this?”

Finally, in a rage, Vaylin shouted back, “No, I can’t defend it! I see his eyes every day! I hate my father, I hate what he would do to me, what Jarak would do to me, and they deserve everything I will do to them if I get the chance. But that Knight didn’t! He was just another victim, and I killed him. Why do you think I spent years trying to find you, you idiotic lump? I will not be what Father will make me. Never again. And when I finally kill him, he will understand that. Now, are you going to help me or not?”

Rol'an looked down at her, and eventually said, “The answer is sufficient. Yes, I will help you. If you survive, you will be the last of us, and perhaps the first. Your power will be sealed until the circle is complete. Is that still what you wish?”

Vaylin looked away for a moment, saying, “No, it is not what I wish.” She looked up into the image’s eyes and continued, “But it is what has to be.”

Rol'an smiled at that. “Yes, sometimes destiny traps us all. Very well, we begin. Your first task will be to construct your first true weapons. Without knowing your tools, no progress can be made.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because I was playing one of my Gunslingers in SWTOR, and while she was kneeling behind cover I suddenly imagined her whispering, "She who aims with her hand has forgotten the face of her mother." Then I used that as my 2017 NaNoWriMo story. So, now I have around 50,000 words of story to put up, but I'm going to clean them up first.


End file.
